Wątek:XaveryKlopocki/@comment-998705-20180221025335
Wiem o czym mówisz a moja rola jest taka sama, być sprawiedliwym, bezstronnym nie faworyzować subiektywnie kogoś, a kogoś uważać za konkurencję i negować czy usuwać. ? Bo nie spełnia moich idealnych wymagań co do uznania za mikronację. Nigdy tak nie zrobiłem i nie robię. A np. nie przepadam za monarchiami i islamem. Nigdy nie usuwałem tego typu tworów ani nie przekręcałem o nich treści. A mogą mi się nie podobać. Rozumiem, że to http://micropedia.wikia.com/wiki/Micropedia:Restart jest o tobie. Ok. fajnie. Nie będziemy się licytować kto z nas na co bardziej zasługuje albo komu bardziej zależy. Mi też ktoś zaufał, na starałem się i mój wkład w to dzieło mówi sam za siebie. Pewnie jest nie porównywalnie za duży, żeby nie uznać że "sam kreuję" micropedię czy v-świat. Chociaż kto o zdrowych zmysłach by wymyślał multum państw zakładał strony fora, prowadził dyskusje, pisał za każdym razem inne konstytucje. Albo wymyślał komuś, kto jeszcze tego nie użyje? A na koniec zapominał i kasował? Żeby znowu coś napisać. W porównaniu z realem istnieje tam wiele szkół które (zajmują się nie tylko własnym podwórkiem) bez przerwy rozwijają jakieś dziedziny tworzą nowe zlepki, określenia itd. Na to samo "zjawisko" jest z kilka czy kilkanaście synonimów interpretacji itd. W V-świecie tego nie ma. Mało komu chce się opisywać to co dzieje się poza jego państwem. A nawet to co tworzą a najbardziej to co kopiują z reala przybiera całkiem inne znaczenia. Chociażby deklarowany ustrój polityczny i system rządzenia a faktyczny z tym co się dzieje na forum. Tego co już łączy państwa i wspólnie określa jest jeszcze mniej. Ja nie narzucę tego określenia tylko proponuję. Jak ktoś chce może używać jak nie to nie. Ale masz rację Historia reżyserowana czy Wydarzenie reżyserowane jest pojęciem "nowym" chociaż już kiedyś byłą o tym dyskusja ale to było lata temu. Tak pewnie bym musiał przeprowadzić badania na ten temat i opisać w rozprawie tak jak mówisz. Większość edytorów art. o jakimś państwie to autorzy tych państw czyli prezentują swoje dzieła. Często jak autor tego nie zrobi to tego nie będzie. Czasami jest ktoś kto działa tak jak ja i uzupełnia o czymś informacje. Zazwyczaj autor jest projektantem państwa od mniej niż minimum żeby coś nadawało się na państwo do wszystkiego co się da razem ze skolonowaniem siebie na kolejnych użytkowników. Zdarza się też tak jak mówisz w jakiejś społeczności jest konflikt w sprawie nazw, wydarzeń, rządzących i ktoś tam zawsze powie, że tak nie było bo było inaczej. Jak i nie pamiętać, że takie coś stworzył. Jeśli art. napisze autor to źle bo on to wymyślił i nie wypada. ? Jeśli zrobi to ktoś inny (np. Ja) to jest podejrzany o wymyślanie ? Niewiele art. posiada konkretne źródła. Zgadza się jakieś powinny być. Naprawdę niewiele osób to robi. Ja uznaję sam link do forum czy strony za źródło które zawsze można sprawdzić. Nie sposób przeglądać wielkich for czy kilku różnych żeby znaleźć konkretną wypowiedź. Musisz Mi zaufać. Kiedyś chciałem rozpropagować mikronacje nie tak jak wielu krytykować wszystko to co nie jest ich lub im się nie podoba. Tylko zauważyć i pokazać co można zrobić żeby było lepiej. Wprowadziłem pewien sposób i kategoryzowania (bo część ludzi myśli że to tagi) jak i sposoby budowania art. wzorem jest wikipedia. Nie jest wykonalne przy każdym art. sprawdzanie wszystkiego co ktoś napisał. Jak do każdej nazwy, określenia, daty itp. podawać źródła do konkretnego postu. Micropedia jest o tyle dobrym zbiorem, że lata po zniknięciu stron, forum i czegokolwiek co zostało w państwie wymyślone. Pozostaje tu i może jeszcze na kompach dawnych mieszkańców. Jak nie ma tu to nie ma gdzie indziej. Jak się przyjrzysz edytorom na micropedii zobaczysz, że nie koniecznie umieszczenie art. na jakiś temat ma na celu uzupełnienie wiedzy mikronacyjnej. Często są to aktualizacje do stanu bieżącego w formie stałej reklamy. Przeszłe nazwy pełne państw, wydarzenia, historia, geografia cokolwiek nie zawsze są zachowywane tylko zmieniane na coś co z poprzednim miało tyle wspólnego że autor był ten sam albo dotyczy tej samej społeczności. Jak ktoś nie zapomni to po zakończeniu działania państwa wszystko usuwa a przynajmniej treść strony o państwie. Więc traci to zbiór encyklopedyczny. Jak Ty i Ja bylibyśmy tylko obserwatorami tego co się w v-świecie dzieje moglibyśmy mówić, że nie ma rzeczy wymyślonych przez nas. Tylko w micropedii też była by nasza ingerencja. Żeby decyzje podejmować wspólnie demokratycznie to musi ta wspólnota być albo kontakt między nią. Moderacja nie sprawna i czekanie na konsultacje może przynieść zaniechanie działania w ogóle. Pel Nander (dyskusja) 02:54, lut 21, 2018 (UTC)